Over the Garden Wall an Evil 'Furluminati' edition
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Wirt and Greg was came the Unknown for Some Reason as thier Memories were mess up, And now Unknown's Real humans are Scared their new Evil Group that are formed by Furry-like people to make Unknown Humans as Slaves, Beatrice and Her Family were not count since they got their Free Passes as Other Humans lived Chain up for make them into Furries-like people to be...
1. Chapter 1 - What was happen

Wirt and Greg with Greg's frog ran into seemly an very Long haunted Woods since hours ago and still No dumbphone connetions and Some Bird named Beatrice fly by the Two Kids for any place to Live, Wirt just said "We can't find any place to find an "Bed and Breakfast Inn" and I think my Dumbphone is Broken since we wake up an Pond back several miles". Beatrice ask "OK".

Wirt tells Beatrice thanks for no any info were they are, Put however their some Old Mill is somewhere Six miles North by Beatrice, Wirt tell her Agains Thank for real this time.

* * *

Wirt and Greg walk into Old Mill for thirty minutes with some Furries-like people from next some trees for dark grinny look at Wirt and his "Brother", Wirt and Greg as Finally made into the Old Mill and Stay there for rest the Night.

And as they start to take some bed that is only one to sleep in, Someone knock's the door few and Wirt walk down the Stair of Old Mill and come in the door and call to wait an Movement, Wirt opens the Door and Found there some Old Guy named "Woodman" with Red Lantern, Very Old fashion and somewhat Clockpunk-like style Pistol and Axe as him that he Claims that Old Mill his is house and he Will be Killed with his Pistol or his Axe. The Frog wake up and make Frog sound and Jump downstair as Greg come long too.

As Frog come down, The Woodman jump and Runs away from Frog as He was Mentally Abused from his Granddaddy, Wirt was weirdly shocked that Possibly Psychic illegal lumber that claims the old mill as his home, Just seems want to kill us right Greg as Wirt Said to himself.

And as were return to bedroom for sleep rest the night, Wirt hears something outside and Tells them to leave him and his brother alone, And Wirt was scared as Two white glowing eyes from Forest and Four more White glowing eyes right next to first Glowing eyes, And hundreds more freaking White Glowing eyes looking at Wirt and Wirt closes the Door from the White Glowing eyes people.

Wirt try to put an Wooden Chair to the Front Door from The White Glowing eyes are slowly closer to House every thirty minutes, And Wirt it's need to lighting candle to lid from Glowing eyes and Walk to thier bedroom were Greg and his Frog are sleep. Wirt run into Bedroom as he could, Wirt was Successfully runs into Bedroom from Them.

Wirt and Greg went sleep as White Glowing eye circle the Old Mill for few hours and disappears later never to "Seen again". Until the Morning Wirt wake up with his Brother Greg to get out the Old Mill and Waking to find civilzation as Wirt start grab his Gnome-like hat and Greg is gets his Sliver tin tea kettle out the Nightstand that they found last night.

And went they walk down stairs they smells, Pancakes and Milk from Kitchen as Wirt started to smells the Pancakes and tell his brothers to eat it until they left the Old Mill, For few minutes they eated the Pancakes and drink the Milk, Greg finish his Breakfast while Wirt just drink the Milk with take some bite of Pancake, And Greg's frog came out of nowhere as Greg start slowly forget the frog since the Milk make him get headache and later Wirt too.

Put however the headaches are quickly gone for no explain and they Just left as Wirt eat four more bite of Pancake, And after that Wirt and Greg with his Frog left the Old Mill and goes to find some town.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hard Times being Sick

Later afternoon as some the same headaches were back with some little biggish two pumps on Wirt forehead, Greg feels any no pain with Headaches, Wirt went mildly collapse while walking on woods, Greg was doing some childish stuff until his Frog tells him to pick up Wirt until they calll someone to Inn or something.

Beatrice heard from distance and fly there just to seen Wirt fall up with some pain with him, Beatrice tells there some Inn in Pottersfield to keep him relax, Greg grabs Wirt into Pottersfield for Twenty minutes until Wirt was acutally fine as He stand up put he fall down as his legs aren't working for minutes and it happen fours times went they are close to Pottersfield.

* * *

As Wirt, Beatrice and Greg with the Frog finally found Pottersfield with Town looks seemly empty with some damage of some kind attack from who as Wirt try to speak at Beatrice, Beatrice however found Town's only Clinic with seems to be acutal person run the only clinic and Greg cares Wirt to Clinic so he be get good as knew.

The whole Main Character went to Clinic to get Wirt to "Cure" his leg and his headaches by Town Doctor they dress in "Cult" costume as he going to Festival, Wirt is starting get slowly "better", Beatrice tell Wirt stop lying and admited that Wirt forehead is mildly bleeding for ask for now he Lying, Wirt Angrly denied that he not well, Beatrice fly out to get the doctor, While Greg is stay the Clinic with Sick Wirt.

Beatrice follows the Clinic doctor to an Barn as there are indeed having an Festival to worship something as Wirt was said before his Sick is worsen, Beatrice flys over the top of Barn and see what going on the place.

Wirt is still worsen from his Sick as his Forehead is slowly pop something out Horn-like and it's seemly never goes away, Someone was Watching Wirt's "Transfur-ation" at the window. Beatrice is waiting the Clinic doctor for finishing his ritual and fun time at Barn as She had enough and returning to the Clinic as 'The Beast'-like figure was leaving away into other street as Storm Cloud are forming around the Area.


End file.
